The present invention relates to artificial bait particularly adapted for fishing in both fresh and sea water.
Artificial baits have been proposed heretofore comprising absorbent materials which have been soaked in a liquid fish attractant. Generally, the attractant-soaked material is incorporated in an artificial lure which depends for the attraction of fish upon the physical shape of the lure as well as the chemical characteristics of the attractant.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,617 discloses the inclusion of a fish oil soaked cotton swab in an artificial structure containing a hole through which the fish oil escapes upon immersion in water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,853 describes an artificial fish lure which contains a strip of chamois soaked with a fish attracting liquid such as anise, fish oil, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,778 describes an artificial fishing lure constructed of rigid plastic in the shape of a natural fish prey having incorporated therein a fish attractant which is capable of migration through the plastic for progressive release at the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,519 also describes an artificial lure which contains a porous resilient plastic or sponge rubber surface capable of absorbing fish attractant for subsequent release upon immersion in water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial bait comprising a matrix having incorporated therein an attractant which is capable of diffusion from the said matrix upon immersion in an aqueous medium at a predetermined and controlled rate over a prolonged period of time.